


Soft Touches and Deep Sleep

by GillyTweed



Series: Snuppets [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OT3, Other, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Clarke and Costia welcome Lexa home





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natali1798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali1798/gifts).



> A small Clextia snippet for Natali1798. Love you Nat <3 If you want to send me a prompt, go to my tumblr (@GillyTweed) and submit through my ask box. It should be open to registered users and anons alike.

The night was calm, a gentle breeze blowing in through the open windows. The curtains billowed in, creating dancing shadows on the walls as candle light illuminated their gentle movements.

Clarke yawned, burrowing deeper into the furs, pressing her face into the small of Costia’s back. The sun hadn’t even begun to rise yet, meaning she still had a few more hours of precious sleep. Humming contentedly, she wrapped an arm around her bed partners waist, pulling her closer so they were flush against each other. The older girl hummed tiredly in return, one hand coming up to grip the arm around her middle.

Despite the call of sleep, the blondes mind wouldn’t quiet now that she was awake. The absence of a third body was obvious and disconcerting. While sleeping with just Costia was nice (she didn’t steal the blankets nearly as much), it wasn’t the same as wrapping around Lexa, shielding the tired leader from the world. Normally, the younger brunette would be between them, her two lovers using their bodies to protect her, allowing her to rest without worry, until the sun peaked over the horizon.

Currently, the Commander was out on a diplomatic visit, attending the coronation of the the new King of the Broadleaf Clan. She’d been gone for several days now and her absence was starting to be felt much more harshly. Groaning, the blonde sat up, stretching out her back until it popped deliciously. Costia turned over to watch, tired brown eyes peaking out from under drooping eyelids, tracing the lines of Clarke’s body in the gloom.

“She’ll be home soon. Broadleaf coronations generally take about three days, and the two days to get there and the two days back, so she should be here today or tomorrow.”

Clarke nodded, a small smile gracing her lips as she tucked a curly strand of dark hair behind her lovers ear. Costia rose into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around the younger girl and pulling her close. The blond sighed in contentment, running a hand over one of the arms that wrapped around her. The dark skin was smooth and soft under her touch, betraying the hard muscle that lurked underneath.

They stayed like that for several moments, taking comfort in each others presence as they longed for the return of their third. The sound of the door opening to their room had them separating, lunging for weapons kept on side tables and under pillows, however, both froze mid attack as they realized who it was.

“Glad to know you two are alert as ever.”

Lexa chuckled as she shed her cloak, ignoring the gun and throwing knife pointed her way. The brunette looked exhausted, with dark bruises under her eyes and lines creasing her face. To be back so soon, she must have rode fast and hard on her return trip, obviously ignoring breaks for sleep.

Returning their weapons to their proper places, Clarke and Costia rose from the bed, stepping over to their lover to help her undress. Lexa let them do as they pleased without protest, allowing them to strip her of her armour and weapons until she was clad only in her underclothes. Their hands ran over her body soothingly, checking for injuries or bruises as they led her to the bed. It wasn’t until they were laying down, Lexa sandwiched between the other two girls, that anyone spoke.

“We missed you.”

Lexa smiled tiredly, eyes sliding shut as she relaxed into their hold.

“And I, you.”

A gentle peck on the cheek from each of them was the only indicator that the brief conversation was over. The younger warrior relaxed in the embrace of her lovers, darkness washing over her. She fell into sleep without worry, as she knew she was safe so long as her lovers arms were around her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me about writing, have questions about my fanfics or want really inconsistent updates on what I'm working on, follow me on my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
